The present invention relates to a musical-file-processing apparatus, a musical-file-processing method and a musical-file-processing method program. The present invention can be applied to a case in which, for example, musical files are stored typically in a personal computer to be reproduced later. Each musical file is recorded by detecting a recording level of the file and the file is reproduced with the volume of the file corrected on the basis of the detected recording level so that complicated operations can be avoided and recorded musical files with different recording levels can each be reproduced at a proper volume.
Traditionally, music is presented to the user by using a compact disc and the user listens to the music at a desired volume by operating an audio apparatus.
In recent years, in a personal computer, there is provided an application program for reproducing pieces of music one after another automatically or in a desired order, whereby a large number of music files (hereinafter referred to as musical files) presented to the user by means of a compact disc can be stored in a personal computer.
By the way, pieces of music are presented to the user by using compact discs at recording levels greatly varying from disc to disc in some cases. In particular, music stored previously on a record and then re-recorded onto a compact disc to be presented to the user is characterized in that the recording level of the music is low in comparison with music presented by using a compact disc in recent years. It should be noted that, in the case of music with a low recording level, a dynamic range of a transmission line including a recording medium is not utilized effectively.
In order to listen to such music typically by reproducing the music by treating a recording medium such as a compact disc as a reproduction unit, the volume can be adjusted at a point of time the beginning piece of music on the compact disc is reproduced so that the user can listen to pieces of music recorded on the compact disc at an almost appropriate level. In addition, when listening music from FM broadcasting or the like, the user can enjoy the music without the need to adjust the volume since a station broadcasting the music adjusts the level.
If a large number of musical files are downloaded into a personal computer from various kinds of recording media to be stored in a storage unit employed in the personal computer and the large number of stored files are automatically reproduced later on, however, the pieces of music stored will be reproduced at different recording levels, raising a problem of a great difficulty to adjust the volume of reproduction. If the volume of reproduction is not adjusted, however, a piece of music stored at a low recording level will be hard to listen to.
It is thus an object of the present invention addressing the problem described above to provide a musical-file-processing apparatus, a musical-file-processing method and a musical-file-processing method program, which are capable of reproducing musical files with different recording levels at an appropriate volume by effectively eliminating complex operations and provide a program for implementing the audio-signal-processing method.
In carrying out the invention and according to a first aspect thereof, there is provided a musical-file-processing apparatus for acquiring and storing a musical file wherein a recording level is detected for each of the musical file and the result of detection is recorded in association with the corresponding musical file.
With this configuration, a recording level of each musical file is detected and the musical file is recorded by associating the file with a result of detection. Thus, by correcting the volume of each reproduced musical file in accordance with a result of the detection of the recording level, variations in volume from file to file can be eliminated. As a result, a cumbersome operation to adjust the volume of each reproduced musical file can be avoided and musical files with different recording levels can be reproduced at an appropriate volume.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a musical-file-processing apparatus for reproducing a musical file wherein a musical-file is reproduced with the volume corrected in accordance with a result of detection of a recording level for the musical file.
With this configuration, a musical file is reproduced by correcting the volume of the file in accordance with a result of detection of the file""s recording level. By detecting recording levels in each of a variety of apparatus, a cumbersome operation to adjust the volume of each reproduced musical file can be avoided and musical files with different recording levels can be reproduced at an appropriate volume.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a musical-file-processing method for acquiring and storing a musical file, said musical-file-processing method comprising: a recording level detecting step for each of the musical file; and a musical file recording step by associating the musical file with a result of detection obtained in said recording level detecting step.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a musical-file-processing method for reproducing a musical file, wherein a musical file is reproduced with the volume corrected in accordance with a result of detection of a recording level for the musical file.
With these configurations, a cumbersome operation to adjust the volume of each reproduced musical file can be avoided and musical files with different recording levels can be reproduced at an appropriate volume.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a program implementing a musical-file-processing method for acquiring and storing a musical file, said musical-file-processing method comprising: a recording level detecting step for each of the musical file; and a musical file recording step by associating the musical file with a result of detection obtained in said recording level detecting step.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a program implementing a musical-file-processing method for reproducing; a musical file, wherein a musical file is reproduced with the volume corrected in accordance with a result of detection of a recording level for the musical file.
With these configurations, a cumbersome operation to adjust the volume of each reproduced musical file can be avoided and musical files with different recording levels can be reproduced at an appropriate volume.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts or elements denoted by like reference symbols.